


No Sunshine

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dogs, Drabble, Pining, Songfic, gucci
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Tom misses her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Gucci tailoring campaign photo shoot.

The sunlight lit and warmed the room. It was the only warmth he felt. Tom was reminded of the Bill Withers song ‘Ain’t no sunshine’. He immediately keyed up the track on his iPhone and played it through the Sonos system.  
The click of the dog’s toenails on the hardwood drew his attention. It sat next to her vintage green couch. Tom sighed and sat down next to the dog. “I know, love, I miss her too.” He lay down on the soft fabric, crossing his long legs at the ankle. His hand rested on his abdomen, gently stroking the burgundy mohair of his jacket. She loved this color on him. She loved his suit on him. She’d run her palms or fingertips over fabric.  
The blonde Afghan hound bumped his large hand until he took notice and began to smooth her fur. His thoughts drifted to her laugh, her smile, the way she felt in his arms. He gazed at the window, lovesick sadness written on his face. His hand stilled. After a moment, the dog whined and he began to pet again.  
“Hush love, I know. I miss her too. She’ll be home soon.” He began to hum along with the song as he stroked the dog’s fur. “Ain’t no sunshine when she’s gone…”


End file.
